Sexual Education
by Gamesplayers
Summary: Lloyd is puzzeled about some feelings he has for Colette. Distressed, he tries to fink help in Kratos' answers and questions. Lloyd's sexual education. Father and son, NO YAOI. R&R. Rated for usage of words.


**Sexual Education**

It was night already and the sky, infinitely black, shone solemnly, the stars making the space look like the purest of onyxes. The wind was soft and hot, bringing the scents and freshness of a summer night. The balcony of the seventh floor suite was made of worked white and cyan marble, but in the night, it almost looked violet. A lone chair stood on the balcony, its dark and used wood contrasting violently with the fragile beauty of the pale hotel.

On the chair, seated a young man wearing a black tank top and dark pants. His feet were bare, as were his arms, hands and neck that he usually kept hidden under tons of scarlet clothes. The warm wind blew through his chocolate spiky hair and it relaxed him slightly. His muscles, now, more apparent, unclenched a second. He rested his forearms on the side of the balcony and put his chin on them. His tired eyes half-closed themselves a moment. He was tired, but something was on his mind and he couldn't sleep without knowing.

Being a seventeen years old teenager brought some weird feelings. He was aware his body had changed over the years, but the _feelings_ came up only recently. He felt weird around the chosen, Colette, terribly weird. It seemed like he needed to be near her, to touch her. Her huge eyes could make him do about anything, like, saving worlds. When she smiled he could be happy for a complete day and her laugh was a total bliss. Sometimes, he could catch the scent of her hair in the wind. It was something sweet, just like her, something that reminded him of vanilla and milk.

He was able to manage those feelings so far. However, recently, these feelings changed. He started tofeel the _need_ to possess her. Those wish to brush her arm slowly transformed in an urge to touch her, to caress that milky skin. He slowly became aware of the curves hidden under her over-sized clothes, of her slender arms and legs. But last night, everything became _mad_: he dreamt of… of… doing things with her.

Was he some kind of sexual danger now? Having such perverted ideas and images of his childhood friend was so disgusting, but even more appealing. He was scared of those clear ideas he had in mind when he looked at the blond girl.

He barely remembered Raine talking about male hormones to him, so he guessed this had something to do with it. What if his hormones were all weird and not going to the right places? And what if he was some future serial rapist? And… and…

And what if he was normal?

He slowly glared into the room, past the open glass door to his biological father with whom he was sharing the room. The man was busy reading some angelic novel, like always. He stared at him, at his calm face to find some comfort there. He never felt able to speak about such a delicate subject with Dirk. Maybe it would be different with Kratos? He straightened himself on the chair and stared at his father again, hoping he would get his attention without speaking. Sadly, the angel was getting used ad being fixated by his son, so he didn't flinch. Lloyd cleared his throat and this time, it worked.

Kratos looked up from his book and garnet met garnet. The boy looked totally distressed and had a facial expression that was similar to the one he had taken fourteen years back, when he didn't understood something like why are tomatoes red. Thinking the boy might say something, the mercenary waited. Lloyd caught the hint. "Dad…" He spoke softly. The short hair on Kratos' neck stood up violently at that. Though he felt a shiver of life pass through his body, he kept his composure.

"What is it, Lloyd?" He demanded, his voice being reassuring to the teen.

"Heum… Well… Do you thing we could talk about… something?" He blushed slightly and looked down. Kratos put his book down and motioned for Lloyd to come and sit with him on a pale sofa. The boy threw himself on the furniture and the seraph smiled mentally at his son's discomfort.

"What is troubling you, Lloyd?" Kratos asked once the boy had stopped moving on the couch.

"Well… Ehhh… It's kinda hard to talk 'bout…" He muttered, ashamed. The older man stayed in silence until Lloyd was ready to talk. "You see… I have these strange feelings recently…" Kratos eyes grew wide as he inspected his son, thinking that he might get sick because of some angelic problems. "Feelings about… Colette." The mercenary sighed internally.

"You have feelings for the Chosen?" He asked, though he already knew that they were both crazy of each other.

"Yeah… But, not… good feelings." He murmured the last words shamefully.

"What are those feelings like?" The truth was that he really didn't want to know the answer to that question, but that, he learned later.

"Heum… I…" He blushed furiously. "It's like I need to… Heum… Possess her." Lloyd stared at his father who seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well…" Kratos started. "You've come to an age where it is normal to have some kind of urges. But that, you must know?" The boy threw him a questioning glare.

"What urges are you talking 'bout?" Then, even if he never doubted it, he was sure Lloyd never paid attention to Raine's classes.

"Lloyd, do you know that there is a period in a person's life that is called puberty?"

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"Do you know what this is about?" The boy shook his head. Kratos sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples a moment, preparing sentences in his head. "Puberty is a transition age between childhood and adulthood." Lloyd nodded. "And with it, it brings body and hormone changes." The boy blinked a couple of time. "This also awakens intimate desires."

"So, you mean that I have those intimate desires?"

"Yes."

"What kind of desires?" Kratos silently cursed the dwarf who raised the boy for letting this fall on him.

"Sexual desires, Lloyd." The teen backed away momentarily, fearing the involvement of the word "sexual".

"Do… Do you have those too?" Kratos stared at his son a moment. He wasn't aware of the look of indignation he was giving the boy. How was he supposed to answer such a question? He swallowed his saliva.

"Do you know how babies are created?"

"Yep!" Said the teen proudly. "Some kind of big creature brings them to the parents who ordered them previously! I always suspected Noishe to be the one who brought me to you and mom, y'know."

Kratos' jaws dropped. He blinked more than a couple of time and remembered that even _he_ knew that at the boy's age and even younger. He believed babies were ordered? And no one corrected that misconception before? He stared blankly at Lloyd, forgetting to try to gain some composure back.

The teen threw a surprised look at his father rather weird expression. He seemed to have choke Kratos who, usually, had full of speeches for about any situation. They continued what seemed to be a staring contest to Lloyd and he even believed he was rather good at staring back. "Children are created when a man and a woman make love, Lloyd." The sentence was so sudden that the boy flinched.

Then, his eyes grew wide as he stared at his father, an intense and rare look of understanding passed on his face as he stood violently. "You… and mom! That's… That's disgusting!!!"

"What I felt for your mother is likely what you feel for the Chosen now." Lloyd seemed to grow even more distressed.

"You mean that I want to…"

"I mean that, yes."

"That's impossible! I can't feel such a thing! Not for Colette!" The teen yelled.

"It appears you do, son." Lloyd calmed down suddenly and he sat back.

"Is this bad?" He asked, defeated. Kratos chuckled and Lloyd glared at his father since this was something unusual to hear.

"No, it's not." They stayed in silence a moment.

"Dad…?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Lloyd rose and with all his might, he walked towards the door leading to the hotel's corridors.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kratos, facing the opposite direction to his son, when he heard the boy opening the door.

"To see Colette, why?" He pointed as if it was rather evident.

"… If anything happens. Don't forget about condoms. You wouldn't want children at seventeen." Lloyd's face became dark red. "Do you, at least, know what those are?"

"Yeah… I know that. I just never connected the two before." Lloyd saw spiky auburn hair nod. "Then… Se you later, dad."

"See you later, son."

When the door closed, Kratos' lips slowly curled up into what became a smile. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. That son of his was really something!

* * *

**Hehe!**

**Did you like it?**

**I had the idea to write this when a friend of mine came out of the blue to ask advices about a girl he had just met.**

**Anyways, reviews are sooo welcomed!**

**Gamesplayers  
**


End file.
